


k.j.

by dear_dunyazade



Series: kitty and jolene [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, this is. so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: alternate title: *tries not to be a homo*





	k.j.

Kitty puts her cherry chapstick on Jolene. 

Jolene feels her lips tingle and spark. 

Kitty is quiet and calm, and Jolene wants to be like Kitty.

Kitty has dark cheeks and dark eyes; Jolene can’t stop looking at them. 

Kitty is really Katherine. Jolene likes to think of her as Kitty. 

Kitty’s hands are soft, and she rests them on Jolene’s forehead; Kitty thinks Jolene looked flushed. Jolene just felt embarrassed, but liked Kitty’s touch.

Jolene clutches a cherry chapstick from the store in her palm; she paid for it all by herself, and hopes to feel the same way now as when Kitty put it on her.


End file.
